


禁止餵食（No More Feeding!）

by elchrists



Series: Vuvuzela Tags [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Short, Sweet, Workplace Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q嚴格禁止任何Q Branch的人對他進行投餵動作。</p>
            </blockquote>





	禁止餵食（No More Feeding!）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elendil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elendil/gifts).



> 跟elendil打賭烏烏茲拉輸了的指定題～  
> elendil的指定題目：禁止餵食

　　James Bond那天一大清早成功讓Mallory的血壓升高到150/100、以及讓Tanner頭髮多掉了三根之後，一副戰功彪著的模樣跑到Q Branch去，然後看到那塊懸掛在主管辦公室門外令人摸不著頭緒的奇怪告示牌。

　　「這是怎麼回事？」

　　「上個月MI6全體內勤員工都進行了員工福利保障的健康檢查。」路過的R，Q的助手，漫不經心的回答Bond的疑惑，一邊把手上的三份文件分別交給辦公桌就在這條過道上的兩名程序員。

　　「然後？」

　　「這周健康檢查報告陸續出爐。」

　　Bond當然知道。他就是因為知道才會起個大早到參謀部與首長辦公室騷擾兩位長官。

　　R聳了聳肩。

　　「與去年同期相比胖了五公斤，體脂肪率高出標準二個百分比，膽固醇指數稍高。」

　　Bond微微的愣了一下，看得出來聽到這一連串資訊讓他有些受到動搖，以眼神狐疑的示意Q的辦公室的方向。直到R以同樣的眼神回以肯定之意。

　　那一瞬間Bond幾乎是開懷大笑。

　　

　　「早叫你別老是讓實習生跑腿替你買酸櫻桃乳酪派。」

　　「是他們打賭輸給我！」

　　「也早叫你別每杯茶都加五顆糖。」

　　「是MI6提供的茶包太淡然無味！」

　　「我記得也早就提醒過你別對A或C或P或B買回來的下午茶甜點照單全收。」

　　「浪費食物是成年人不該有的差勁表現！」

　　「好吧。」Bond聳聳肩，把那張健康檢查通知單拿在手上悠悠的晃著。「以後無聊時我陪你打發時間。有空的話替你買你慣喝的茶葉回來。以及他們還無視門口告示牌餵食你的話就把那些甜點帶回家。」

　　「……要做什麼？」

　　「我可以幫你吃掉。」

　　「然後換成你發胖？」Q不以為然的挑起了眉毛。

　　「我的運動量一向充足。」Bond得意洋洋的笑看著他。

　　「你總有負傷在床動彈不得的時候。」

　　「床上有床上的運動方式。」Bond伸出了手，擺上Q的腰枝，然後肆無忌憚的往下摸。「我一點也不擔心。」

　　「……辦公室性騷擾一向被MI6所明令禁止，James。」


End file.
